


more bad romcoms

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [84]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dialogue, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, The Meteor, davekat - Freeform, romcoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Karkat watches a bad romcom again.





	more bad romcoms

“Sup Karkat.” Dave said as he walked into Karkat’s room (eh, respiteblock) on the meteor, to find Karkat sitting in front of his husktop, watching a sappy, bad troll romcom, currently in the middle of a cliche love confession scene just halfway through the film. The new relationship would definitely have a fight in the last act, after a high, but they end up together again. That was basically every romcom ever. “Well, I was just gonna ask what you were doing, but I see the romcom. Dude, you have such a shit taste.”

 

Karkat, obviously offended over his boyfriend (kismesis? It was sort of a mix between them), moved his ears backwards as a sign, before pausing his movie in the middle of a really great (horrible) scene.

 

“What the fuck did you just say? I actually have cinematic taste, you wouldn’t know a true masterpiece even if it bit off your disgusting human bulge and fed it to a nutcreature.”

 

Dave just let out a laugh, grinning as he gave Karkat a funny look.

 

“Well, I know we have some cultural differences, but romcoms are the spawn of Satan in EVERY culture. No one with a right mind would expose themselves to that shit on purpose. I’m pretty sure even trolls know that.”

 

“Fuck off! You disgusting white monkey, where you dropped as a gr… baby?”

 

“Heh, that was a new one. Picking up on human insults from Rose?”


End file.
